Tales from the Quidditch Stadium: Zabini Kissed Me
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Daphne Greengrass, following the loss that her House, Slytherin, had endured in the mid-season Quidditch match against Gryffindor, has a kiss from the person she admires the most, Blaise Zabini. The only problem is as she and Blaise are heading back to Hogwarts, she comes across something which causes her displeasure...


Title **Zabini Kissed Me**

Rating **T**

Summary **Daphne Greengrass, following the loss that her House, Slytherin, had endured in the mid-season Quidditch match against Gryffindor, has a kiss from the person she admires the most, Blaise Zabini. The only problem is as she and Blaise are heading back to Hogwarts, she comes across something which causes her displeasure...**

Pairings **Blaise/Daphne,** **Leanne/Katie, Harry/Draco (mentioned)**

Warnings **Contains homophobia from a character.**

 _A/N_ _ **This is set at the same time as its sister story,**_ _ **Tales from the Quidditch Stadium: Lions in Love, but from the Point of View of Daphne Greengrass.**_

- **Zabini Kissed Me** -

 **Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **14th January 1997**

Daphne Greengrass could not believe the result of the Quidditch match. Draco Malfoy, their team's seeker had lost the match for them, again. No matter how hard they tried, even switching their beaters for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and their team having orders to knock the Gryffindor captain/seeker off his broom, the two idiots failed.

As the "Queen of Slytherin", the one that even the Seventh Years fear because of her attitude towards them, threatening them even if they even consider trying to flirt with her, Daphne was annoyed with how the Slytherin team had played.

Walking down the corridor to head back to Hogwarts from the stand where she was seated, she was tempted to storm into the Slytherin Changing Room to give the team a piece of her mind when the person she was accompanied by, Blaise Zabini, kissed her.

Feeling the high of the kiss, she saw something that was disgusting, something that would incur her displeasure. Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell kissing Leanne Robinson and Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter getting it on with his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Daphne watch as Katie kissed Leanne, cupping her cheek and then how Leanne took her partners robes off, leaving her in the remainder of her Quidditch uniform, and thought it disgusting. She knew that she had to say something that would teach the couple a lesson.

"Dykes like you don't belong in the Wizarding World, especially a filthy Mudblood like Robinson." Daphne shouted, loud enough to have several wands pointed at her, including the wand of Harry Potter, who had put Malfoy down to allow him to protect his teammate.

"Yeah, they are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, the fucking puffs." Blaise said, smiling. "There again, at least they do it somewhere where we can't see!"

Eventually the Slytherin pair left the corridor, Daphne having one thought on her mind. ' _Zabini kissed me!_ '

- **Zabini Kissed Me** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **222**

 **Publish Date** **20/12/2016**


End file.
